


Vegereeza Week

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [15]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta VegetaxFrieza.Partecipa al Vegereeza Week 2019.
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031060
Kudos: 5





	1. Incantato

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Vegereeza Week 2019.  
> Giorno: 1° dicembre  
> Prompt: Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: art (c) Norazi AKA killing sense; https://www.deviantart.com/furiza-chan/art/Frieza-and-Kid-Vegeta-298564617

Incantato

Su un tavolinetto di metallo, dipinto bianco, era attivato un ologramma azzurro che illuminava la stanza con la sua luce.

Rappresentava una città che veniva distrutta da delle navicelle circolari, che atterravano nel cratere creato con le loro esplosioni. La ricostruzione ricominciava ogni volta da capo, dopo qualche secondo di glitch ogni volta che arrivava al suo termine.

I respiri dei due occupanti della stanza risuonavano pesanti tutt’intorno.

Freezer era in ginocchio sul letto, alle spalle del saiyan, seduto con le gambe aperte. Il più giovane indossava soltanto degli aderenti pantaloni blu della battle-suit, ogni tanto ticchettava coi talloni dei piedi nudi sul pavimento gelido.

Il pannello di metallo davanti al grande oblò era chiuso, dando vita ad una raggera metallica.

Freezer passò le dita gelide sulle spalle abbronzate di Vegeta, scese lungo le sue braccia, scivolò sotto le sue ascelle e l’obbligò ad alzare le braccia. Gli accarezzò i fianchi, graffiandoli e risalì, passando i polpastrelli sul tatuaggio a forma di farfalla nera, stilizzata.

“Questo tatuaggio passerà a breve, ma fino a che sarà qui, sulla tua pelle, non potrai uscire da questa stanza. Gl’indigeni volevano punirti privandoti dei tuoi poteri. Se non avessi conosciuto questa tecnica e chi potesse spezzarla tra i miei mercenari, avrei perso uno dei miei guerrieri più potenti, nonché mio pupillo” disse.

< Quella gente ha pagato duramente quell’affronto. Io mi stavo limitando a sterminarli, Lord Freezer si è divertito a seviziarli e ucciderli lentamente, tra atroci dolori > pensò Vegeta.

“Era un attacco che inficiava il corpo, qualcosa a cui si poteva porre rimedio. Se fosse stata una tecnica che colpiva l’anima, non ci sarebbe stato nulla da fare.

Non temere, non avrei lasciato nulla d’intentato” sussurrò Freezer. Gli morse a sangue la pelle, incidendola, lasciando il segno dei suoi denti tutt’intorno al tatuaggio alto quanto due pugni e largo altrettanti.

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, si concentrò sulla sensazione viscida e sensuale insieme della coda dell’altro che gli accarezzava il petto muscoloso. Rimanendo ad occhi chiusi, col respiro regolare, si sfilò i pantaloni. Sentiva il corpo gelido e ignudo del più grande strusciarsi contro di lui, la sensazione di piacere e dolore insieme provocata dai morsi. Gorgogliò, mentre le carezze delle mani di Freezer si facevano più invasive. Avvertì le dita del tiranno scivolare dai suoi fianchi al suo ventre, fino al bassoventre.

Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma, ed ansimò, mentre Freezer gli accarezzava il membro.

Lord Freezer ghignò, coi denti sporchi di sangue, mentre gli stuzzicava l’eccitazione sempre più evidente.

“U-una volta…” biascicò Vegeta. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi more divennero liquide. “… inutile… mi avresti… ucciso…” farfugliò.

Freezer lo accarezzava vigorosamente, lo sentiva diventare bollente e fremere.

“Sì, probabilmente” ammise.

Vegeta iniziò ad ansimare rumorosamente, arcuando la schiena per sporgere il bacino.

< Anche se il tuo corpo così debole, malleabile, incapace di difendersi, è seducente. Alla delicatezza del tuo fisico non ha corrisposto un venir meno del tuo orgoglio > pensò Freezer, lasciandosi andare a un lungo gemito di desiderio.


	2. Stuzzicato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al Vegereeza Week 2019.  
> Giorno: 2° dicembre  
> Prompt: Tails  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E91xOHA3S3U; Bury a Friend-Metal Cover Feat. Nah Tony and Rian Cunningham.

Stuzzicato

Vegeta si agitava sul divanetto su cui era accomodato, ondeggiando avanti e indietro. Deglutì rumorosamente, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo la guancia, arrossì notando che Freezer lo guardava da vicino, s’irrigidì mentre quello gli accarezzava la coscia.

Distolse lo sguardo con un movimento secco della testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma.

“Non bevi?” sussurrò Freezer, indicando il bicchiere colmo di vino appoggiato sul tavolinetto davanti al saiyan.

Il principe rispose: “Non vorrei ubriacarmi”.

Freezer gli prese la mano e, ridacchiandogli, gli fece stringere il bicchiere.

“Io insisto. Dobbiamo festeggiare la tua vittoria” gli sussurrò lascivo Freezer all’orecchio.

Vegeta incassò il capo tra le spalle, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Bevve tutto d’un fiato il contenuto del bicchiere, boccheggiando.

< Stare con lui è fuoco e ghiaccio insieme > pensò, mentre le orecchie gli fischiavano. Freezer gli versò un altro paio di bicchieri, ad ogni nuova sorsata gli occhi del saiyan diventavano sempre più liquidi, le sue pupille dilatate e le guance bollenti. < Un richiamo diabolico, una spaventosa tentazione. Vorrei scappare, ma rimango inchiodato qui >.

“Sai, la conosco come tuo punto debole” sussurrò Freezer. Gli sciolse la coda che teneva intorno alla vita, affondando con le dita pallide nella morbida peluria castana.

Vegeta sentì i propri muscoli rilassarsi alla leggera stretta e, boccheggiando, si abbandonò contro lo schienale del divanetto rosso.

Freezer proseguì dicendo: “Mi sono sempre chiesto, però, se fosse anche una zona di piacere”.

< Sono convinto che lo sappia benissimo che può anche essere una zona erogena > pensò Vegeta. Non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti.

“Lord Freezer” esalò.

Freezer ghignò sinistramente, iniziando ad accarezzargli delicatamente la coda.

“Rilassati” gli soffiò, attraverso le sue labbra piene s’intravedevano i suoi dentini aguzzi.

Vegeta si ritrovò suo malgrado a fare dei bassi gemiti.

Freezer gli leccò il collo, Vegeta sentì la saliva umida scivolare sulla sua pelle.

< Sembra che persino la mia anima sia suo ostaggio. Tutto di me è prigioniero.

Non voglio essere uno schiavo, ma non posso fare a meno di piegarmi docile alla sua volontà e alle sue attenzioni > pensò il principe dei saiyan, ansimando.

Freezer si portò la coda alla bocca, la mordicchiò. Un grido acuto e stridulo sfuggì a Vegeta, che si ritrovò ad ansimare, boccheggiando. Freezer cominciò a leccargli la coda, inumidendogli la peluria.

Vegeta si ritrovò a fare grugniti e gemiti rochi, sporgendo il bacino verso l’alto, con un’eccitazione sempre più evidente.

< Ho la scusa di essere brillo, ma so benissimo che la mia coda mi porterebbe a ridurmi in queste condizioni in ogni momento. Lo sa anche lui, avendo una coda a sua volta. Sempre che le nostre code reagiscano in modi simili.

A proposito di code… > pensò, mentre la punta di quella di Freezer s’insinuava nei suoi pantaloni. Iniziò ad accarezzargli il membro, facendogli trovare un po’ di refrigerio al desiderio impellente.

Freezer gli prese la coda in bocca ed iniziò a succhiarla, mentre con la coda proseguiva a stuzzicarla. Vegeta si arcuò completamente, il suo sperma gli macchiò i pantaloni della battle-suit.

Le iridi color sangue di Freezer brillavano d’ilarità e desiderio.


	3. Litigi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjPyidkLC3s; Nightcore - Butterflies.  
> Partecipa al Vegereeza Week 2019.  
> Giorno: 3° dicembre  
> Prompt: Fuck you!!!

Litigi

Vegeta era seduto sul davanzale dell’oblò della navicella. Aveva il viso sporco di sangue e una benda a coprirgli un occhio, con quello sano osservava i pianeti che si susseguivano.

“ _Tsk_ ” ringhiò, serrando un pugno.

< Alle volte penso che di me non t’importi poi molto, Freezer. Non fai altro che offendere. Sei sprezzante e feroce, mi calpesti.

Io questo non lo posso sopportare, maledetto.

Il mio orgoglio viene prima di tutto! > pensò. Piegò di lato il capo, posando la fronte spaziosa contro il vetro, mentre i capelli neri a fiamma gli ondeggiavano dietro il capo.

“Fottiti, maledetto!” sussurrò. Aveva degli evidenti segni di morsi sul collo e un braccio fasciato, ricoperto di profondi tagli.

< Ci sono momenti in cui sembri più dolce. Mai domabile, ma… vicino. Mi sembra quasi di sentire la tua anima, per quanto gelida.

Però passa subito. Torni a deridermi come se non valessi niente >.

La navicella passò oltre una nebulosa, mentre il pugno del principe dei saiyan si abbatteva contro la parete di metallo, lasciando i segni delle nocche.

Il giovane espirò, dimenando furiosamente la coda dalla peluria castana, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

La porta si aprì e ne entrò Freezer, con passi cadenzati.

“Non ti ho visto a cena. Per una volta che ti faccio trovare da mangiare, da bravo scimmione, mi aspettavo che almeno apprezzassi” disse, dimenando la coda.

Vegeta lo guardò assottigliando gli occhi.

< Mi stupisce che non sia accomodato sul suo trono volante > pensò, balzando in piedi. “Non ho fame a comando” sussurrò roco. Fece un paio di passi in avanti, mettendosi al centro della stanza.

Freezer gli camminò intorno, scrutandolo con i suoi occhi color brace.

“Mi sembrava stessi inveendo contro qualcuno” soffiò. Si passò le dita bianche e affusolate, dalle lunghe unghie nere e aguzze, sulle labbra piene.

Vegeta annuì.

“ _Fottetevi_ …” sussurrò roco. Strinse spasmodicamente la coda intorno alla vita, fino a farsi male, mozzandosi il respiro. “Ce l’avevo con voi, Mylord” disse canzonatorio.

Freezer lo sbatté contro la parete, con foga, e risuonò un tonfo metallico.

Vegeta sentì le dita del più grande stringersi intorno alla sua gola, mozzandogli il fiato.

Freezer l’osservò diventare blu in volto e, diminuendo la presa, gli leccò le labbra.

“Preferisco fottere te” sussurrò.

Vegeta ingoiò rumorosamente aria, rabbrividendo.

“Non vi ci vedo ad essere così volgare” farfugliò.

Freezer ghignò, mostrando gli aguzzi denti candidi.

“Posso esserlo anche di più” soffiò, accarezzandogli il cavallo dei pantaloni, eccitandolo.

< Non fa altro che ferirmi. Eppure, appena mi vuole, mi concedo. Non riesco a tirarmi indietro. Non che ci sia possibilità per me di rifiutarmi, ma non ci provo neanche > pensò Vegeta, lasciandosi sfuggire un lungo gorgoglio di desiderio.

Freezer lo strinse all’intimità, facendolo gemere di dolore misto a piacere nonostante i pantaloni. Lo baciò appassionatamente, privandolo nuovamente del fiato.

Vegeta si abbandonò contro la parete, serrando gli occhi. Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo la sua guancia, sotto la benda nera che indossava.

Freezer gli avvolse la grossa coda intorno alla gamba, mordendolo sul collo lì dove c’erano i segni dei morsi precedenti.


	4. Rimpianti di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic su: https://www.cliccandonews.it/2019/11/08/lukas-graham-here-for-christmas-testo-traduzione-e-video-canzone/; Lukas Graham - HERE (For Christmas) [OFFICIAL LYRICS VIDEO]: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGyMjoIfgIw.  
> Scritta col prompt di Il giardino di Efp.  
> Partecipa al Vegereeza Week 2019.  
> Giorno: 4° dicembre  
> Prompt: Christmas

Rimpianti di Natale

Vegeta si sfilò il cappello da Babbo Natale che indossava e si sedette sul davanzale della finestra, strinse il pugno e guardò fuori dalla finestra.

< Ogni anno in questo periodo inizio a pensare a te. Ho perso il conto di quante Vigilie ho passato senza di te, ma in questi momenti la mancanza diventa tangibile.

Non so perché, ma la miriade di ricordi negativi che ti riguardano scompaiono. Sento solo la mancanza dei rari momenti che sento di rimpiangere.

Solo che non posso dirlo a nessuno, non ammetterlo neanche a me stesso a mezza voce >. Posò una mano sul vetro gelido, guardando i fiocchi di neve cadere.

< Non riesco a credere che sia già passato tanto tempo.

Tu non mi chiederesti mai scusa. Io non lo farei con te. Eppure… mi chiedo come sarebbe se tu fossi accanto a me a fare l’albero. Queste tradizioni idiote le mettevi in atto solo perché sapevi quanto mi affascinassero nel profondo >.

Posò la fronte sul vetro e serrò gli occhi, espirò profondamente, lasciando la traccia del proprio fiato sul vetro.

< Dannazione, mi manchi da morire.

Mi ricordo che ogni volta mi raccontavi delle storie su quella navicella che ti stavi costruendo da solo. Hai sempre sognato almeno per un po’ di lasciare tutto, sgravarti le spalle dal potere. Girovagare.

Non l’hai mai potuto fare >. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso amaro, mentre una lacrima gli rigava il volto.

< Giuro che se tornassi, ti obbligherei io a farlo. Ti porterei nell’oceano rosso di un pianeta disabitato che ho scoperto per caso, dopo una conquista.

Ti racconterei tutto quello che è successo in questi anni. Nel mio cuore non sei mai scomparso >. Si leccò le labbra, espirando dalle narici.

“Vegeta, amore… c’è un regalo in più” disse Bulma, avvicinandosi. Indossava uno scialle e teneva tra le mani una tazza fumante.

Vegeta mentì, dicendole: “Quello è per me”.

< Come ogni anno ti ho comprato un regalo, pur sapendo che non lo scarterai > pensò.

Bulma si piegò, scrutandolo preoccupata. “Tutto bene?” domandò.

“ _Tsk_ , questo pianeta resta troppo freddo per me. Trunks e Bra?” chiese. Si alzò in piedi e si allontanò di un paio di passi, lanciando il cappello sul divano.

“La piccola dorme e Trunks sta ancora sistemando gli addobbi in camera sua con Goten” rispose Bulma.

“ _Umphf._ Vado a vedere che combinano. Presto farà buio e Goten dovrebbe tornare a casa” borbottò Vegeta con voce rauca. Risalì le scale con passi pesanti.

< Non riesco ancora a credere che tu non ci sia.

Piango tra le lacrime.

Mi manchi, Freezer. Sei l’unico regalo di Natale che vorrei >.


	5. Cambio sesso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al Vegereeza Week 2019.  
> Giorno: 5° dicembre  
> Prompt: Female versions

Cambio sesso

< Ultimamente percepisco un’aura diversa provenire da questa casa. Sapevo che Vegeta era venuto qui per allenarsi con quella minaccia di suo nipote.

Quest’ultimo continuo a percepirlo, ma Vegeta sembra scomparso > pensò Freezer. Atterrò sul davanzale della finestra e guardò dentro, nell’oscurità intravide una figura che sonnecchiava nel letto.

Si voltò e, mantenendo l’aura azzerata, osservò Veg intento ad allenarsi oltre delle alte pietre, illuminato dalla luce della luna.

< Da lì non dovrebbe darmi problemi > si disse, forzando la finestra. Entrò, i suoi occhi color sangue guizzarono. Spalancò le tende, lasciando che la luce della luna filtrasse nella stanza.

Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò, mentre scorgeva un’affascinante donna addormentata nel letto. Aveva un’espressione corrucciata e le braccia strette al petto, i capelli mori incorniciavano il suo viso abbronzato.

Aveva delle grandi ali nere, che teneva piegate, dalle lunghe piume color ossidiana.

Freezer si soffermò a guardare le sue labbra scarlatte, serrate. Il suo corpo muscoloso era stretto da una battle-suit.

< Questa è una donna adulto. Non pensa possa essere attratta da un ragazzino in età puberale > pensò Freezer. Muoveva la coda candida e l’attorcigliava. < Non mi sono mai soffermato a guardare una donna in vita mia. Di nessuna razza e mai per mia decisione.

Però c’è qualcosa nel suo cipiglio… di familiare…>.

Ascoltò il respiro pesante della giovane, che si lasciò sfuggire un mugolio.

Freezer si nascose nell’angolo in ombra, di fianco all’armadio, rimanendo rigido.

La donna allungò le gambe e allungò il braccio, facendolo scivolare oltre il bordo del letto.

“… ti batterò… dannato Kakaroth” mugolò nell’incoscienza, facendo fremere le grandi ali.

Freezer deglutì.

< Non può essere! > pensò.

_Vegeta scalciò nel sonno, sciogliendo le braccia incrociate. Il cuscino era caduto per terra._

_“Ti sconfiggerò!” sbraitò Vegeta, senza svegliarsi. Il braccio gli ricadde oltre il bordo del letto, le nocche sbatterono contro il pavimento. “Dannato Kakaroth” ruggì._

_Freezer lo guardò scuotendo il capo._

_“Fa ancora gl’incubi e si muove nel letto come da bambino” borbottò._

_Vegeta si svegliò di colpo, saltando in piedi sul letto._

_“Rilassati, scimmione” lo richiamò._

_Vegeta lo notò, arrossendo._

_“Che diamine ci fai tu qui?” gli domandò._

Freezer guardò la donna scattare in ginocchio, svegliandosi di colpo. Guardarsi intorno confusa e assonnata, sedendosi sul letto. Sbadigliò, mettendo una mano davanti alla bocca e sollevando l’altra.

Allungò le gambe oltre il bordo del letto e appoggiò i piedi sul pavimento.

Abbassò lo sguardo e sospirò, toccandosi il seno.

“Che diamine me ne faccio di te? Odio questa situazione” brontolò. Si alzò in piedi, grattandosi il fianco. “ _Tsk_ ”.

Freezer sorrise.

< Non mi sono sbagliato. Potrà essere cambiato radicalmente, ma lo conosco troppo bene. Quello è sicuramente Vegeta.

Ali nere, _mh_? Mi sa che deve aver combinato qualche disastro con la sua fenice. Il solito bambinone!

Però, lo ammetto, niente male il principe. Potrei farci un pensierino anche così. Sarebbe la prima volta per me > rifletté. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, togliendo un po’ del rossetto violetto, lasciando intravedere come fossero in realtà nere.


	6. Danza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al Vegereeza Week 2019.  
> Giorno: 6° dicembre  
> Prompt: Acting cute  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Back to Black || Besomorph, N3WPORT & Elijah Hill ft. RIELL; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiDEH9lMtxg

Danza

Vegeta vorticò su se stesso, le mani posate sulle spalle e gli occhi chiusi. Balzò, allungando le gambe e atterrò sulla punta dei piedi, continuò a danzare sulle punte.

I suoi muscoli ben definiti scattavano, stretti dalla battle-suit, seguendo i suoi movimenti.

Il principe dei saiyan spesso chiudeva gli occhi, concentrandosi sulla musica classica che risuonava nella stanza. Il sudore scivolava lungo il suo corpo, cadendo a terra, dando vita a delle macchioline.

Si librava, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma.

L’ambiente era illuminato a intermittenza dalle luci che provenivano dallo spazio, filtrando attraverso l’oblò e dai pallidi bagliori prodotti dall’aggeggio tecnologico che riproduceva l’audio.

Vegeta sentiva il corpo dolere, ma ad ogni movimento si sentiva più leggero. La musica risuonava spronandolo, la sentiva vibrare. Il suo respiro era affannato.

La porta di metallo si socchiuse.

Vegeta scivolò col piede sul suo sudore e cadde in avanti, la coda di Freezer lo avvolse e lo sollevò, impedendogli di rovinare a faccia in giù.

Vegeta avvampò, guardando spaventato il tiranno.

Freezer lo mise a terra e Vegeta indietreggiò, un braccio dietro la schiena, fino a trovarsi con le spalle al muro di metallo.

“Lord Freezer, io posso spiegare…” disse con un filo di voce. Le sue guance erano arrossate e bollenti.

Freezer sorrise mellifluo, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Credevo sapessi che non puoi entrare nella squadra Ginew”.

“Tsk”. Vegeta fece una smorfia e si voltò di scatto. “Non vorrei mai far parte di quel gruppo di pazzi” sibilò.

Freezer lo afferrò per il mento e l’obbligò a voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui, guardandolo negli occhi.

Vegeta era rigido, il battito cardiaco accelerato.

“Non puoi ballare senza un partner e qualcuno che t’insegni a farlo decentemente” sussurrò Freezer, indurendo l’espressione.

“Vorreste insegnarmi?” domandò Vegeta. La voce gli uscì bassa, quasi un sussurro.

Freezer gli rispose: “Sarei ancor più duro ed esigente di quando t’illustro l’arte del combattimento. Non so se sei ugualmente portato e… ci tengo molto a tutto ciò che riguarda la bellezza”.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color ossidiana brillarono.

“Voglio essere il migliore in qualsiasi cosa che faccio.

Insegnatemi” lo implorò.

La musica era finita.

Freezer si allontanò da lui e raggiunse il ripetitore, facendola ripartire dall’inizio.

“Ricominciamo dalle basi. Non puoi volare se non sai neanche camminare” ordinò.

Vegeta annuì, facendo un paio di passi in avanti.

< Pensavo che mi avrebbe deriso. Invece ha capito quando sia una faccenda seria per me.

Ho sempre amato ballare, sin da quando ero bambino. Non quei movimenti ridicoli e sgraziati della banda di matti che obbedisce al mio signore.

Io sono un principe e voglio primeggiare. Sento le note che mi scorrono nelle vene, la musica che mi sprona.

L’emozione non è dissimile di quella che provo quando combatto. Però mi sento libero, sereno, come se le mie spalle venissero liberate da dei pesi profondi >.

“Voi ditemi come devo fare, ed io obbedirò” disse.

< Credo che questo sia il gesto più carino che lui mi abbia mai riservato >.

Freezer si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

< Non pensavo potesse essere così bello. Vederlo rapito a quel modo aveva un che di magico > si disse.


	7. Addormentato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa al Vegereeza Week 2019.  
> Giorno: 7° dicembre  
> Prompt: Asleep

Addormentato

Vegeta strusciava le gambe sul letto, mugolando nell’incoscienza, la testa appoggiata sulle cosce bianche e lisce di Freezer.

Il tiranno faceva penzolare la coda oltre il bordo del letto. Passava le dita affusolate tra i capelli a fiamma di Vegeta, accarezzandolo.

Il principe dei saiyan era coricato su un fianco, il suo respiro era pesante e regolare.

La sua pelle abbronzata spiccava in contrasto con il lenzuolo chiarissimo.

Sul comodino era posato un pennellino, sporco di rossetto violetto, un fard e una crema color pelle bianca, che stava ritta sul suo tubetto.

Vestiti erano sparpagliati sul pavimento e sul mobilio. Alle pareti erano appese a dei chiodini delle collane dalle ampie placche d’oro. Diversi guanti bianchi erano ammassati vicino a uno dei piedi del letto.

Un’ombra si allungò sul pavimento, provenendo dalla figura che levitava all’esterno.

Goku si sedette sul davanzale esterno della finestra, appoggiando la spalla contro il vetro. Posò le mani sui fianchi, sgualcendo la parte superiore della sua tuta arancione.

Aveva l’aura completamente azzerata.

Osservò Vegeta addormentato, scruto la sua espressione rilassata.

< Mi fa strano vederlo così. Sembra quasi un micio che fa le fusa.

Mi sono teletrasportato per convincerlo a tornare indietro, con me, ma non ho trovato il coraggio >. Si grattò il collo ed espirò dalle narici. < Non riesco quasi a riconoscerlo. Non so quanto del mio amico sia rimasto in lui.

Non l’ho mai visto così felice >. Spostò lo sguardo su Freezer, corrugando la fronte.

< Se solo riuscissi a fidarmi di ‘lui’. Se sapessi che quel pazzo non lo farà soffrire. Come faccio a credere che sia diventato buono? Non penso che un simile mostro possa essere cambiato fino a questo punto >.

Freezer aveva un’espressione attenta, mentre le dita passavano tra i capelli dell’amante o sul suo collo, sfiorando con i polpastrelli il suo pomo d’adamo.

Vegeta nell’incoscienza si aggrappò alla gamba di Freezer, il suo corpo ignudo a parte i boxer rabbrividì.

Freezer gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. “ _Sssh_ , lasciati andare” gli soffiò lascivo. “… a me”.

Vegeta sorrise nell’incoscienza, un misto tra un ghigno di passione e un’espressione serena, di qualcuno che dorme profondamente.

Goku digrignò i denti, serrando i pugni. Si portò le dita alla fronte ed espirò.

< Non hai mai dormito così sereno neanche tra le mura sicure della tua casa. Come puoi farlo adesso accanto al tuo assassino?

Sono preoccupato per te. Non so di quale droga o incantesimo si tratti, ma lo scoprirò. Ti prometto che se Freezer commetterà un solo passo falso, arriverò io a toglierti dai guai e a fargliela pagare.

Ho sempre creduto nella seconda possibilità per tutti, ma Freezer… con lui sembra essere diverso > pensò, teletrasportandosi.

La sua ombra scomparve dall’interno dell’abitazione.


End file.
